fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Tamamo Cat
This article is for Tamamo Cat. For 5 , see Tamamo no Mae. For 5 , see Tamamo no Mae (Lancer). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Mantra: Feline Sunshine B= }} |-| Third Skill= - Shapeshift (Lunch) A= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank D= 500% Chance to Stun self for 2 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = HP Regen + |c1 = 2000 HP |c2 = 3000 HP |c3 = 4000 HP |c4 = 5000 HP |c5 = 6000 HP }} |-| Rank D+= 500% Chance to Stun self for 2 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = HP Regen + |c1 = 3000 HP |c2 = 4000 HP |c3 = 5000 HP |c4 = 6000 HP |c5 = 7000 HP }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Max HP by 2000 while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Tamamo Cat can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *She has the highest HP values out of all 4 Berserkers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Anne Bonny & Mary Read. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Robin Hood. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on New Year Event 2019. Images Saint Graphs= Tamamo01.png|Stage 1 Tamamo02.png|Stage 2 Tamamo03.png|Stage 3 Tamamo04.png|Stage 4 Tamamoaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Tamamoicon.png|Stage 1 TamamoCatStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 TamamoCatStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 TamamoCatFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S058 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S058 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S058 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= TamamoCatNewSprite1.png|Sprite 1 TamamoCatNewSprite2.png|Sprite 2 TamamoCatNewSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S058_card_servant_1_new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S058_card_servant_2_new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S058_card_servant_3_new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo058.png|NP Logo Sleeping Tamamo Cat Stage2.png|Sleeping Sprite (Stage 2) Sleeping Tamamo Cat Stage3.png|Sleeping Sprite (Stage 3) TamamoCatNPIllust.png|NP Illustration tamamocatsprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) tamamocatsprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) tamamocatsprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S058 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S058 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S058 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Tamamo_Cat_S1_expression_sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Tamacat 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Tamamo_Cat_S3_expression_sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Maid_in_halloween.png|Maid in Halloween Wonderfullife.png|Wonderful Life (Valentine CE) CE900.png|C･K･T Category:Fate/Extra Category:Japanese Servants Category:Moon Cell Servants Category:Tamamo Nine Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Beast (Trait) Category:Septem